Unexpected Happiness
by metalbitch18
Summary: Dr.House thinks this is a routine case. Patient comes in, he diagnoses patient leaves. But, when he falls for the patient will he do anything to save her? i'm bad at summaries, can u tell? just R


Unexpected Happiness

Chapter 1

"Meeting"

House wandered through the clinic doors around noon with a sigh. Being in the clinic wasn't bad, it was all the idiots who walked through the doors of Princeton-Plainsboro hospital. He looked at all of the potential patients waiting at the nurses desk. A scowl passing over his features with slight irritation that I'd have to see even a quarter of the idiots in the waiting room he passed the line quickly.

"Glad to see you've finally decided to show up." Cuddy said, looking at her watch. "Only two hours late."

He shrugged. "I would have been later but I couldn't think of anything else to do."

Cuddy rolled her eyes at him. "Please, I've been waiting for two hours I need to see a doctor now, I really don't feel good!" The young woman at the desk yelled.

"You have to wait your turn!" The nurse stated.

The woman blinked her eyes quickly, everything turning her vision black. The nurse cocked her head to once side as she looked the young woman over. Thinking she was faking the nurse said nothing. Suddenly her eyes closed completely and she fell backwards. Lucky for her Dr. House was standing behind her waiting to sign in at the desk. House lifted his cane and caught the woman. She looked to be in her early thirties. He pushed the long auburn hair from her eyes and looked down. His blue eyes covered in confusion and intrigue. "I'll take this one." He stated, looking up to Cuddy, happy he had found a way to get out of clinic duty. He tried to wake the young woman by shaking her. "What's her name?" He questioned, looking up at the nurse as he gingerly set the woman on the floor, waiting for Cuddy to return with something to wheel her away.

"Ummmm…."The nurse looked for the red folder that had the patient information. "I…" She stammered, finally finding the file she picked it up and began to open it "Just give me the damn thing, you idiot." he stated tearing it from her grasp. He ignored her dirty look and picked up the woman, placing her in the wheelchair Cuddy had brought in he pushed the wheelchair and had her admitted immediately.

~~Two Hours Later~~

House sat in his patients room watching General Hospital while he waited for her to wake.

"Where the hell am I?" The woman asked, looking around the room her eyes full of confusion and slight fear.

"I had you admitted, you passed out in the clinic you've been out for nearly two hours."

"And you've been doing what exactly? Watching TV and waiting for me to wake?"

"No, I also poked you in the arms a few times, when that failed I decided to watch TV instead." he smirked.

She suddenly looked down, picking up the blanket she noticed her clothes had been replaced by a gown. "Where the hell are my clothes?"

"They're around here somewhere." He smirked with a shrug. "it's so you can't leave until I've made my diagnosis."

She shook her head. "you didn't…." she trailed off wondering if he had changed her clothes though she had a feeling he was going to make her think he had.

He shrugged, confirming her suspicion even though it didn't matter.

"So tell me what are your symptoms?" he asked, sitting down on the stool he wheeled himself to the bedside clicking his pen to write in the file.

"well, I've been really tired I can sleep eight hours or eighteen and I'm still exhausted. I also have been having problems breathing." She stopped for a second, rubbing her left knee. "And really bad pain in my knees, legs and back, though I'm not sure if my pain has anything to do with the breathing problems. It might have something to do with the sleeping thing too." She sighed. "Oh, and passing out been doing that on and off for the past month or so."

He finished writing the symptoms and then looked up to her face. "You smoke." it was more of a statement than a question, the yellow on her teeth and a slight smell of smoke had already given him the answer but he wanted to ask to be sure. "yes." she nodded. "in fact, you think I could go have one now?"

He chuckled at her question. "Not right now, I have to confer with my team and then someone will be back probably to run tests and such."

He stood beginning to limp away but was stopped at the door with another question. "Wait, what about something for the pain? I take pills a couple times a day."

House could tell she was in pain from the expression on her face. She rubbed her leg again. "I'll have a nurse bring something."

She nodded her thanks and looked up at the Television. House waited for a few moments, staring at the girl. Her long dark hair framed her face. Her emerald eyes captivated by whatever she was watching. Her frame was long and slender, his eyes stopped longer on her chest. It was rather large, he liked that. Turning he left the room, stopping to tell a nurse to be sure to give her some pain medication.


End file.
